


Anemone Lovers

by Kotobird



Series: smut collection :3 [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Mostly Smut, Strap-On, honoka is there but i didnt give enough love;;;, its a smut fic what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird
Summary: Good night, my anemone heart.





	Anemone Lovers

In the town of Akihabara, the snowy season finally decided to strike, once again.

But in the old high of Otonokizaka, everything was as normal as ever, and everyone was already used to this seasonal change.

Everyone, except Honoka. Who, as expected, was frustratedly looking out the window.

It was in the middle of the lesson, and Kotori couldn't stop staring at her instead of focusing on the class.

Honoka's notebook was completely empty, and Kotori was so focused on Honoka so she herself forgot to write down her own notes.

And so, the whole lesson passed like this, and Kotori didn't even hear the bell ringing.

“...Kotori.”

Suddenly, a voice said and immediately made Kotori snap out of her daydream. When she looked towards the strict voice speaking to her, Umi was looking right at her from her seat.

“Eh?” She blinked, slowly trying to process the situations around her.

“Are you alright? Your notebook is completely empty… It doesn't happen to you that often.” Umi said in a very concerned voice, standing up to now walk closer to her. “Do you want to go to the nurse's office, maybe?”

“Ah! No, no, I'm completely fine, Umi-chan!” Kotori waved her hands in front of her face.

“....Fine, then I'll let you copy my notes. But if you feel sick please inform me so I can help you.” Umi smiled at Kotori, then she also noticed Honoka's notebook. Unlike how things were with Kotori, she got really mad, which also woke up Honoka from her own daydream. When Umi left Kotori, Kotori began to stare down at her blank notebook.

Her vision was getting worse and worse, and soon enough, her body completely lost energy to stand and she fell down on her desk. Right after she fainted Honoka and Umi dashed to her to see what happened, and the teacher asked them to carry her to the nurse's office. And so they brought Kotori’s unconscious body to the room, and the nurse said she only caught a fever. After taking care of her and making sure she was fine, she asked the two to keep an eye on her and stay by her side.

 With that, the whole day went with this sort of unbelievable incident. Kotori managed to wake up only after around two hours. And when she did, Honoka immediately flied at her with a tackle hug.

“Kotori-chaaaann!!!! I thought you won't wake up anymore!!” Honoka cried out, sobbing against Kotori's uniform.

“Honoka!! Get off of her, she still needs her rest!!” Umi proceeded to try and remove Honoka from Kotori, but Kotori just gave her a weak smile and a small approval, which made Umi hold herself back.

“It’s alright, Umi-chan.” Kotori said, and patted Honoka's head.

“...Kotori, why haven't you told us you caught a fever? For how long have you been hiding it?” Umi then asked, and moved her chair closer to Kotori. Now all ears.

“I...just didn't want to worry you, that's all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan!” Kotori said guiltily, then lowered her head

“Don’t worry, it's completely fine. Just, please tell us next time. We need to know if anything's wrong so we can help you.” Umi continued, and Kotori gave her a hand, inviting her into the sort of hug she and Honoka were sharing. And, with much hesitation, Umi slowly hugged the two as well, and Honoka finally seemed to calm down from her sobs. After a while, Honoka excused herself to leave, by saying she had to help her parents in the bakery again.

“Umi-chan.” Kotori smiled at Umi again, and patted her lap to invite her to lay her head on it. And so she did exactly that, sighing

“...I'll have to come over to your house, so I can explain what you missed and I can help you, because it's very important that you don’t miss anything.” Umi looked up at her, and Kotori completely ignored everything she just said. She thought Umi paid attention to different matters such as-

“But we only started dating, Umi-chan! I want to do couple stuff with you!” She said, and Umi's face became completely red. "B-But...the homework-” Umi lifted her head a bit, but Kotori only giggled in response.

“Homework can wait! Our time together is important too, and it's a good chance that we’re alone now, since Honoka-chan has to help at home!”

“....F...Fine.” Umi pouted, and stood up. “Then, we should hurry before the snow blocks the path.” And with that being said, they left to now make their way home. They got home, made themselves some tea and went to Kotori's room in order to do their homework.

They were sitting on the bed. At first, everything went fine and completely normal, but after Umi told Kotori what she missed in the class, she began to realise Kotori did anything but listen to her.

“...Kotori? Are you listening? This is very important, we'll have an exam about this topic.” Umi pointed the math problems on the book.

“...Umi-chan, I'm horny…” Kotori murmured, leaning herself against Umi.

“...Horny? Why are you telling me th-” Umi frowned slightly, turning her head away from Kotori in embarrassment, until Kotori grabbed her cheeks and quickly slid her tongue into Umi's mouth. Eventually, Umi found herself laying on the bed with Kotori still kissing her more than what she would call a peck kiss.

“W...Wait-!! Wait!” Umi said between kisses, and tried to pull Kotori away from her.

“What...is it, Umi-chan? Don't you like it?” Kotori finally stopped kissing, and began panting lightly due to the lack of air.

“N-No!! B...But th..this is shameless, a...and we're supposed to be learning! B-Besides, we're so young!” It was more than obvious that Umi was trying to find an excuse, and Kotori didn't like it. And so, ignoring everything Umi tried to say, she began to undress herself, and Umi's face got even redder at this point.

"I know you do enjoy it, Umi-chan! Aren't...you curious like me? Couples are supposed to do it together, after all!” Kotori struggled out of her clothes, and carefully tossed them aside, leaving herself with only her panties and bra.

“I…” Umi hesitated, then took a deep breath and continued her sentence. “I am…” She said quietly, averting her gaze from Kotori once again

“Then, please cooperate with me, so that both of us can feel good!” Kotori smiled, and moved her hair over her shoulder to discard her bra. While seductively doing so, Umi couldn't even blink in those moments Kotori was taking off her undergarments very slowly to make this moment more dramatic for Umi and her little guy. In fact, Kotori could feel the warm bulge growing under her lower region.

“Did I excite you, Umi-chan?” Kotori smirked, shifting on top of Umi to tease her even more. Umi's instant reaction was to flinch. “Fine,” Kotori giggled, and crawled off of Umi to let the bulge some more place to grow and later on get its attention. “Then let's have it this way.”

“W-Wait! Wait… I-I'm not ready to do it yet! Wh-What if-” Umi was about to say, but Kotori didn't listen at all.

“Don't 'what if’ me, Umi-chan! If you don't want it, just say it.” Kotori pouted, and held onto the hem of Umi's skirt. “Do you want to do this, or not?”

“...I do.” Umi said in shame, looking away.

Taking advantage of this situation, Kotori quickly slipped Umi's skirt off and lowered her panties to reveal her now so painfully hard cock. Umi didn't expect it to be so soon, and her warm skin meeting the fresh cool air around made her moan rather louder. “I didn't know you were _this_ big, Umi-chan!”

Kotori said in a rather astonished tone, now spreading Umi's legs to sit closer to her shaft.

“P-Please don't stare at it!” Umi covered her now red face, shaking her head in denial.

“I can't help it! It looks so erect and big~” Kotori grinned, and leaned down. The weight upon her cock incredibly felt good for Umi. “So, let's take care of this together, okay?” Kotori said, and carefully picked Umi's shaft and stuffed it between her breasts

“A...A-Are you sure about this, Kotori?" Umi sounded worried, as she moved herself up by her arms to get a better angle.

“You tell me that, Umi-chan~” Kotori giggled, and before Umi could understand what she was doing, she squeezed her breasts together and began moving them up and down on Umi's shaft. Catching her by a complete surprise, Umi let out a loud moan once again. But receiving this kind of reaction made Kotori only fasten her moves, only to hear more of Umi. Eventually, Umi bucked her hips up into her breasts as well. At this point, Kotori knew for sure Umi was close to her orgasm. And when she felt her getting even closer, she caught her tip into her mouth.

“W..Wait, n-no, Kotori! D-Don't-” Umi tried to warn her, but Kotori ignored her warnings once again, and started swirling her tongue around the tip. After a few more strokes, Umi couldn't take it anymore. Moaning loudly, she bucked her hips into Kotori's mouth roughly, and shot her load into her warm mouth. “A-Ahh! Kotori!!” She moaned loudly, and arched her back desperately.

“Mmpfgh…” Kotori groaned, sending vibrations on the shaft as well, before finally pulling herself away from Umi. She swallowed everything she could manage to. Seeing that, Umi looked as shocked as ever. But her arms gave out, and she fell back down on the soft bed under her. Her pants were incredibly fast, and she seemed consumed after all of this madness.

“So soon? You're pretty weak, Umi-chan… what about me?” Kotori crawled back on top of her, positioning herself above Umi's pulsing dick, but Umi gave Kotori a face she just couldn't say no to. The begging face.

“P...Please...w-wait a second! I’m..n-not ready yet! A...A-And I'm..really scared, Kotori…” Umi looked away, her face growing completely red once again.

“...O-Oh! Did I rush everything? I'm sorry, Umi-chan! I didn't mean toooo…” Kotori whined, and stood on her knees.

“Then, here, I'll let you relax for a bit.” Kotori gave Umi yet another one of her sweet, assuring smiles.

“Thank you, Ko-” Umi smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Kotori's wet spot was right above her.

“But I'm so sticky and wet… Can you clean it up for me?~” Kotori grinned down at Umi, and shook her hips a little bit. “Come on, I made you feel good, Umi-chan! I want something in return…”

Umi's instant reaction was to panic, and she quickly looked away from Kotori's so beautifully displayed private part. Her erection only grew harder, which was the only honest part of her body anyhow. Without any option left, Umi slowly gripped Kotori's hips and lowered her down to now adjust her erection for pleasure. Unfortunately, it took her quite a while to muster up courage to do something utter shameless, and Kotori was getting impatient.

“Uuuumi-chaaa- aahn!~” Kotori pouted. While she did, Umi decided to give her raw sex a long and slow motion lick, which immediately made her moan. Her clit twitched slightly and her liquids dripped down on Umi's face.

“Y..You came so quickly,” Umi said surprisingly, now firmly holding onto Kotori's hips. “...and you taste so nice..” Saying in a more dreamy voice, Umi lowered Kotori's hips back down and began sucking on her clit. With how sensitive Kotori was, this only drove her crazier. She gripped Umi's hair weakly, and pushed herself down on her face even more. After a few teases, Umi decided to insert her tongue into her.

Feeling the warm tongue inside herself, Kotori could no longer contain herself anymore. The lust was consuming her and now she wanted much, much more than just Umi's tongue.

“U-Um...Umi-chan!!~ more! Please give me more!!” She moaned, throwing her head back in sheer pleasure. And so Umi did, pulling her tongue in and out of Kotori repeatedly. Until, soon enough, Kotori couldn't even take that anymore, and came on Umi's face once again. This time, Umi stopped, and looked up at her girlfriend with a smile.

“Did you receive what you wanted now, Kotori?” Umi said, licking her sweet liquids from her face. Deep down in her heart, she was hoping Kotori's body was exhausted to do any more of these shameless actions. Sadly, Kotori was more than ready for more, and she flopped down on Umi's crotch in front of her cock.

“Nooooooo. I wanna cum mooore~” She looked at Umi with much lust in her eyes, and hovered above Umi’s tip swiftly. This time, Umi knew she couldn't stop her, and so she decided to embrace it. “Fine.” Umi smiled softly, and she relaxed herself after Kotori's lustful eyes calmed down. “But what about protection?”

“Huh? Oh! I got condoms, don't worry.” Kotori giggled, as if having condoms in such a young age was normal. Umi's face became pale and she then looked at Kotori in concern

“W...Where did you...get them?” Umi then asked.

“One of my friends at my part-job gave it to me after I said I'm in a relationship with someone… I guess she assumed it was a guy.” Kotori laughed awkwardly, then focused on Umi. "Then… Give me a second.” She then sighed, and got herself off of Umi. At first, Umi didn't understand anything, then Kotori found herself a new position by standing on all fours with her butt facing Umi. Once again, Umi's erection dragged her towards Kotori. Because of the thought of how fragile her girlfriend was, she refused to make a move on her own.

“....Can I?” Umi asked quietly, and slowly crawled to Kotori. She was so hard that it was getting less bearable for her to hold back, unfortunately Kotori denied her request.

“First, take the rest of your clothes off. And don't forget to wear the condom! We don't need kids yet..." Kotori pouted and shook her butt in front of Umi. “Come ooon, hurry uuuuppp…”

“F-Fine, fine!” Umi groaned, and crawled off the bed to fully undress herself. While doing so, Kotori was staring and examining every single part of her body. Her muscles, her small breasts, her butt… Soon enough, she found herself forgetting everything else existed, until Umi finally struggled out of her clothes

“Kotori? Are you alright? You're staring at me again…” Umi frowned in embarrassment, covering her breasts and crotch.

“Ah! Sorry, Umi-chan! I got too excited over your sexy body~” Kotori leaned on her arms, grinning mischievously at the now so embarrassed ocean.

“K-Kotori! Don't say..s-such things, you're making this thing even worse!” Umi complained, looking down at her crotch.

“Then come here and make me~” Kotori pushed her butt up, teasing Umi even more. After that sudden move, Umi was left completely speechless. She knew what Kotori wanted it so bad, and she knew even better that her body wanted it as well.

“But first, the condom! If you want, I can help you~” Kotori smirked, and giggled as Umi rushed to put it on by herself, and then, she slowly crawled back onto the bed. With much hesitation, she positioned herself behind Kotori.

“....Are you sure it's okay?” Umi asked in a worried voice again, pressing the tip to Kotori's pussy.

Kotori just looked back at Umi and smiled, reassuring her everything would be fine. “Of course! Please don't worry so much, Umi-chan!”

“...Fine..” Umi murmured, and tried pushing her length into Kotori. Surprisingly, almost half of it slipped in well, and Kotori didn't seem to even flinch. But, with what Umi thought would happen as possible accidents, her thoughts wandered into places she really preferred not to go.

“K...Kotori, what's-”

“You've..never heard of sex toys, Umi-chan?” Kotori groaned, trying to push herself even further on Umi's dick.

“S...S-S-S-Sex toys?!” Umi panicked, quickly grabbing Kotori's butt to stop her from taking any more of her length into herself.

“Umi-chaaaan...it doesn't matter right now! ...Oh, but it did remind me of something!” Kotori suddenly pulled away from Umi, leaving her with her erection to wait, until she came back with a vibrator. “I want you to put this inside you!” Kotori sat in front of her, and watched Umi process exactly what was in front of her. “Well, if you'll excuse me~” Kotori made Umi stand on her knees, and crawled under her. Right After the small contact, she flinched as Kotori inserted the tiny device into her pussy.

“W-Wait, don't-” she tried saying, before Kotori turned the vibrator on, and she collapsed on Kotori, desperately holding onto her. “K-Kotori-!!” She moaned, jerking her lower part upwards. 

“Hai, hai~” Kotori giggled again, and struggled out of Umi's grasp to go back to her position. “Come on, now. Enjoy it as long as you want, Umi-chan. It's all yours~” she shook her butt, as Umi hungrily stared at how wet she was. With the vibrator inside her, Umi was an entirely different person. Her gaze was desperate and her eyes were demanding. Kotori really liked that side of her now.

“Y...Yes..” Umi said quietly, as she pressed herself to Kotori again. Without saying much more, she thrusted her penis back into Kotori, watching her whole length slowly swallowed by Kotori's insides. After half of the length was already in, Kotori let out a long moan, which only stirred up Umi to go further.

Now forcefully pushing through Kotori's tightness, Umi lowered herself on Kotori and murmured an apology in her ear as she began pounding herself inside her. After hesitations, she moved Kotori's hair aside, and began giving her small pecks across her whole neck and shoulders, still murmuring some apologies that hardly hit Kotori’s ears.

“U-Umi..Umi-chan!!~ More!!~” Kotori moaned out, jerking her head up in sheer pleasure.

Umi reached her arms around Kotori's lower part, shutting her eyes as she constantly picked a steady pace she could manage to move in without hurting Kotori too much.

“Please forgive me, Kotori..” Umi said again, and Kotori quickly shook her head

“S...S-Stop saying th-this...word, Umi-chan!” Kotori said in a harsh voice, and Umi immediately hid her face in her back.

After Umi picked up the pace with her face on Kotori’s back, nothing but Kotori's moans were heard. She even worried Umi might've fell asleep.

“U..Umi-chan…” Kotori forced her words out, panting lightly as she looked back at her girlfriend. “F...Faster, please?”

Umi only nodded in response, as she roughly slammed herself against Kotori's butt. The sound of their skin slapping against each other only drove Umi crazier, and the vibrator inside her didn't help her controlling herself at all. She felt as if she'd explode any moment with it. In fact, everything drove her crazy.

Suddenly, Kotori began moaning even louder, and that snapped Umi out of her thoughts. “K..Kotori?” She said tiredly, but didn't bother slowing down at all.

“M-More! Umi-chaaan!!~ th...this spot-!~” Kotori moaned loudly, trying her best to keep herself steady. Eventually, Umi understood what she hit.

“...Your sweet spot?” Umi forced her words, and Kotori quickly nodded in response. But Kotori wanted more. Much, much more. And so, she reached to the vibrator's power switch under her, and turned it on its highest vibration. Now, Umi couldn't control herself anymore. Her sex was driving her crazy, and she began pounding Kotori with every little force she had left in her drained body.

“C...C-Coming-!!!” Kotori screamed, collapsing down on the bed. With her, Umi collapsed as well, both panting insanely. Umi couldn't finish off unlike Kotori. As sad as it was, Kotori wanted to make Umi reach her own orgasm as well. 

“U...Umi-chan...c-can...can you get..o-off of me, please?” She said in pants, hardly breathing as she glanced back at her lover 

“Y-Yeah... sorry…” Umi could barely feel her legs at this point. Her lower body was aching. But luckily, she managed to pull out of Kotori. When she did, Kotori let out another long, low moan, burying her head in the sheets. Immediately after it, she pulled the vibrator out of her body and quickly tossed it aside after turning it off.

“S... Sorry.” Umi leaned to Kotori, and gently kissed her cheek. “Nee, Umi-chan…. Can you..take this box laying under my bed? You'll eventually see it, I just can't really move my legs..right now.” Kotori smiled sweetly at Umi, convincing her it was nothing harmful or shameless again. But after she gave the box to Kotori, she seemed to regret every single second of her decision.

“What? It's not so bad, heehee~" What Kotori hid inside that box, was a strap-on she's been meaning to use, just in case.

“N...No! I am NOT having this disgusting plastic thing inside me, Kotori!” Umi protested, backing herself away. Meanwhile, Kotori already put it on herself, and smirked down at Umi

“But Umi-chan… It feels good! Even better than the vibrator!” Kotori now pouted, crossing her arms.

“No! I never had anything like this inside me! It'll ruin the last spot of my body you didn't touch yet! I...I don't want to lose such an important part of my body until I'm old enough for it!”

“Don't you want to do this with me?" Kotori slowly sat up, and leaned forward to Umi with the trick she knew Umi was weak to. "Umi-chan...Please!” And just as she expected, it shot directly through Umi's fragile heart.

“....F….F-Fine… I...guess losing it won't be...much of a problem...w-with you…” Umi mumbled, shifting in her place. She felt so ashamed. But both her lover and her own body wanted the same, and she couldn't stop either of them from receiving what they desired. She now found herself getting closer to Kotori, her erection showing even more interest.

“Heeh?~ your body is much more honest than you, Umi-chan. Maybe I should ask your body more often~" Kotori teased, her legs now finally able to move themselves. And so, she went to sit on the edge of the bed, patting her lap in a way to motion Umi towards it. “Come on, let me help you feel good too!”

Umi only groaned in response, and made her way on top of Kotori. When she finally managed it, Kotori wrapped her arms around her waist, and smirked at her.

“Believe me, you'll feel like you're in heaven!” Kotori slightly joked, trying her best to distract Umi from everything else.

“...Depends on what you consider heaven…” Umi pouted, positioning herself above the strap-on. “...Hey, are you sure about this?”

“You asked it several times by now, Umi-chan! Just trust me and enjoy it while you can, alright? My mom will be back in an hour!”

“F-Fine, fine!”

Umi sighed, and lowered her hips. When her body touched the plastic tip, she flinched.

“Don't worry, Umi-chan, I'm here to go through this with you!”

Kotori tried comforting Umi, who was definitely the opposite of calm right now.

“Wh...What if it'll hurt? I don't want this, Kotori..” Umi looked down at her member, now placing her arms around Kotori's shoulders.

“Can't I just get rid of this myself? We don't need to go through this..”

“But it'll be fun, Umi-chan! I promise! Please, just for once?”

“....only for once.” Umi frowned slightly. With a deep breath, she lowered herself on Kotori. Only the tip inside her, she already groaned in pain. But Kotori hugged her tightly, and began to kiss all over her neck and shoulders.

“It's alright, first times always hurt most, Umi-chan.”

Umi didn't respond back, she only nodded and continued lowering herself slowly on the strap-on.

When the half of it was already inside, Kotori looked back up at her again.

“Are you alright, Umi-chan?” She whispered to Umi in her sweetest tone, rubbing Umi's sides in very slow motions

“Y….Y-Yes…”

Umi said back, panting as she continued to take more and more of the length. And Kotori was pretty patient. With small whimpers here and there, Umi finally managed to fit it all inside.

“There there, Umi-chan! You did it so well!~” Kotori hugged Umi tightly, receiving the same action in return.

Umi rested her head on Kotori's shoulder, relaxing her body. “Is there...blood?” She asked in a tired voice, glancing at Kotori, who decided to check it by running her finger over Umi's inner thigh. When she looked at it again, there was a light red stain on it.

“Of course. That means I took your virginity, hehe~” Kotori smirked and kissed Umi's cheek, and Umi groaned in response.

“S-Stop...teasing me like this, Kotori!” She pouted, hugging around Kotori even tighter and burying her head in her shoulder. Kotori felt like she wanted to treasure this sweet moment forever. She felt so amazing with Umi being this needy and weak.

“Umi-chan…can you move already?”

“I...think so.” Umi hesitated, and decided to check it. She slowly rose her hips up, revealing the now slightly blood stained plastic penis Kotori wore on herself. She stopped when she felt the tip inside her, and slowly lowered herself back down with a long moan.

“Felt good, didn't it, Umi-chan?~” Kotori teased again, reaching towards Umi's chest and gently kissing her breast. Umi only moaned more in response, and quickly grasped onto Kotori's shoulders.

“K-Kotori! I...I'm...s-sensitive there!”

“I know, why else do you think I'd do it now?~” Kotori teased even more, swirling her tongue around the nipple while groping the other breast. With all the pressure on her chest, Umi began unconsciously bouncing on Kotori to shake her off. Sure, it helped her, but all the lust moved to her lower part. When she realized she was doing such a shameful action, she began to slow down. That, until Kotori slid her arms around Umi's waist and groped her butt, which made her whine and gasp in surprise.

“Keep going, Umi-chan. You can't stop now~” She then released her butt, and wrapped her hand around Umi's shaft again. “Come on, if you want it, you gotta bounce~” She continued teasing. But Umi was getting tired of it. Instead, she decided to not move at all.

“Don't treat me like this, Kotori…” She pouted, making herself comfortable in Kotori's lap. But Kotori had a plan just in case Umi refused to anything she told her to do.

“Jeez, Umi-chan!” She pouted back, and wrapped her arms around Umi's waist. Within seconds, Umi found herself on top of Kotori.

“Wait, Kot-” Umi stuttered, but completely mercilessly, Kotori bucked up her hips, thrusting herself deeper into Umi. “AH!!” Umi yelled out in a complete surprise, burying her head in Kotori's chest. She felt her orgasm approaching as well.

“K-Ko..Kotori! I'm close-!” She whined out, and panted heavily.

“You enjoy when I do this, don't you, Umi-chan?~” Kotori whispered in her ear, now nibbling on it. She wrapped her arms around Umi tightly, and began pounding into her as hard as she could. Every single thrust, Umi moaned and groaned in response. And Kotori just couldn't get enough of this. She groped a handful of Umi's butt hungrily, making her flinch. “You got a nice ass, Umi-chan~” Kotori smirked, making sure to look at every reaction Umi had in mind.

“K-K...Kotori...I-I'm-” Umi tried to reply, but her body wouldn't listen. And so finally reaching her limits, Umi moaned and shot her load into the yet so dry condom. Kotori stopped, too, as Umi ground against her lower part. She only giggled in response, resting on her bed.

“Next….time,” Umi mumbled, using her arms to support her as she lifted herself up above Kotori's face. Her hair fell to her sides, and her look was wild. “I’ll be the one topping you..until I make you scream in pleasure, Kotori.” With that being said, Kotori was left completely speechless. Her face was as red as a tomato, and her heartbeat was so loud she worried Umi would hear it.

Several seconds of gazing at her lover, Umi fell down on her.

...She fell asleep.

 

“Fufu…” A smile then crept up across Kotori's face, as she moved Umi's bangs away and gently kissed her forehead.

“Good night, my anemone heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> w h a t h a v e i d o n e .


End file.
